


Dancing

by JayceCarter



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Dancing, F/F, Femslash, Flirting, Oral Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 01:57:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12830895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayceCarter/pseuds/JayceCarter
Summary: Nora has been alone a long time, and she just wants someone to dance with. Ellie seems the perfect choice.





	Dancing

 Nora drank her beer as the radio poured through the Dugout Inn. She stood near the bar, swaying to the music, eyes closed.

 

Days of settlement tending, of chasing after every little problem had Nora tired and wound tight.

 

She didn’t care if no one else danced, if they all stared at her.

 

Vadim loved her like a brother, so if she wanted to dance alone in the center of his bar, he’d let her, and toss out anyone who gave her a problem.

 

“You’re making a scene.” Ellie’s voice brought the same smile to Nora’s face it always did.

 

Nora kept her eyes closed, hips still moving to the music. “I’m always making a scene. It’s part of my charm.”

 

“If you didn’t wear that vault suit, you’d make less of a scene.”

 

Nora finally opened her eyes to see Ellie, a Nuka Cola in her hand and a smirk on her lips. “Make a scene with me?”

 

Ellie shook her head. “I’m shyer than you are.”

 

Nora set a hand on Ellie’s hip and pulled her forward so their bodies pressed together, keeping up with the slow sway to the music.

 

Ellie laughed but moved with her. “You’re drunk.”

 

“Dance with me, Ellie.” Nora set her hand on the small of Ellie’s back to keep them close, the beer bottle an annoyance in her other hand. “You can’t turn me down. I saved Nick for you.”

 

“And I paid you for that.” Ellie brought her Nuka Cola up for a drink. Her lips pressed against the rim of the bottle, droplets left over on her bottom lip, catching the dingy light.

 

Nora couldn’t help it. Her beer, the music, the heat of Ellie’s body, they all mixed together and drugged her. Nora leaned in for a kiss, tasting the Nuka Cola on Ellie’s breath.

 

Cherry. Should have known.

 

Ellie gasped, and Nora took the chance. She let her tongue slip past Ellie’s lips, her hand clutching the girl to her.

 

She hadn’t touched anyone like this in months, not since Nate, not since the old world. Too many things, too many questions, too many problems.

 

But with Travis’s voice coming from the radio and the familiarity of the Dugout Inn, Nora lost herself in Ellie’s lips, in her body.

 

Ellie’s breasts pressed against Nora’s through the dress, her hips the perfect flair to rest her hands on. These hips were made for her to grip, to sit behind her and hold. She wanted to reach down and hike that skirt up, to run her hands up Ellie’s thighs.

 

Instead, Ellie pulled back, eyes wide.

 

There was a hell of a lot of rejection on that face.

 

“Nora. . .”

 

Nora turned her face away and took a drink of her beer. “Yeah. Sorry. Too much beer.” She walked toward the door.

 

Ellie caught her hand, long fingers warm and soft. “Wait.”

 

“No. It’s fine, really. You don't want to dance, I get it. I’m gonna go sleep this shit off. Didn’t mean to make a scene with you.” Nora pulled her hand away until their fingers slipped apart.

 

Home Plate was quiet, and Nora couldn’t bring herself to turn on the radio. All she’d think about was Ellie if she did that.

 

Not that she didn’t spend way too much time thinking about the sweet secretary already. Each time she went in to see Nick she’d find Ellie there, smiling and snarking and sweet.

 

Nora would grin and try to flirt, subtle turns of phrase to tell Ellie she was interested, but did it work? Fuck, Nora wasn’t sure. Ellie was sweet to everyone, and it was harder than she wanted to admit to tell the difference.

 

“You left this behind.”

 

Nora turned to find Ellie closing the front door behind her before holding up Nora’s bat. Right, that was her favorite bat. Guess fleeing could cause you to lose shit. “I thought I locked the door.”

 

“Nick loses everything, so I keep the spare key you gave him.” Ellie set the bat by the door, leaning against the wall. “You rushed out before I got to talk to you.”

 

Nora twisted to face Ellie, steeling herself against the sight. Don’t show anything. “What was there to say? I shouldn’t have done that. You haven’t given me any reason to think you were interested, and then I went and kissed you in front of everyone. I’m really sorry, you know?”

 

Ellie’s finger brushed her bottom lip, a slow stroke with her thumb. “I didn’t ask you to be sorry. You just surprised me.”

 

“How could that be a surprise? I’ve been flirting with you for months. How could you have missed that?”

 

Ellie’s thin shoulders moved as she walked forward, small steps that made it feel like it took forever to cross the damned room. “You were flirting?”

 

“Guess I’m not that good at it if you didn’t even know. You didn’t notice how I always said how good you looked? Or the times I mentioned wanting to meet up for drinks?”

 

“I thought you were being nice. I’m not used to anyone hitting on me, and the few who try aren’t usually of your caliber. Sometimes a drifter or a caravan hand, that’s it.” Ellie stopped when she reached Nora, inches between them. “I wouldn’t have been surprised if you had just come right out and said it.”

 

“Is that what you like? Directness?”

 

“It’s been my experience that directness tends to keep things simple, and usually ends up with people getting what they want.”

 

Nora slid a hand to the back of Ellie’s neck to pull her closer until they stood just like they had in the bar. “Okay, let’s throw subtly out the window. I don’t stop into the agency all the time to visit Nick, I go to see you. I love to see you smile, the way you bite your bottom lip when you’re thinking hard, the way you order Nick around. The reason I always ask you to look at your old case files is that you bend over to get them out of the bottom drawer, and the hem of your dress moves up and I can see your thighs. And if we’re being direct,” Nora leaned in to suck Ellie’s earlobe into her mouth, scraping her teeth over it before releasing. “What I really want is to get you naked, because I’ve been thinking about it for months.”

 

Ellie’s breath came out in a soft rush, still smelling like cherry. “Am I just one of your girls in every port?”

 

“Would that bother you if you were?”

 

Ellie pushed back so they could look each other in the eye. “I’m not a one-night stand girl.”

 

Nora laughed before putting her cards on the table. “Neither am I. I haven’t been with anyone, not since my husband. I’m not asking you to settle down with me or anything, fuck knows I don’t live a safe or stable life. I can’t promise you tomorrow, but I know where I want to spend tonight if that’s what you want.”

 

Ellie’s face was open, honest, like always. It was one of the things that drew Nora in. She was always honest, even when snarking, even when teasing, she was real. When so many others were out for themselves, when they were willing to do anything for what they wanted, Ellie was real. “I want tonight,” she said.

 

Nora tilted her head and took Ellie’s mouth in a kiss that made a mockery of the one in the bar. That one had been unsure, had been spur of the moment. This kiss was to tell Ellie how much she wanted her, how desperate she was.

 

She took her hand and flicked the buttons that ran up the front of Ellie’s dress until the fabric parted. Nora walked them backward until Ellie’s back hit the wall.

 

Nora slid her hand into the dress, hand cupping Ellie’s breast. Not large but firm, nipple already erect, already begging for attention. Nora pulled back from the kiss to catch sight and fuck, what a sight. Nora’s thumb brushed the small pink nipple, the way it rolled beneath the touch. She leaned in and drug the flat of her tongue over it.

 

Ellie’s hand went to Nora’s hair, tangling in it with a tight grip.

 

Yes. That sting in her scalp had Nora growing wet, so she moved and repeated the lick on Ellie’s other nipple.

 

Nora dropped to her knees, the splinters of the floor sharp even through her vault suit. She wrapped her hands around Ellie’s calves, then slid them up to her knees, then up to her calves. “This okay with you?”

 

Ellie’s hand stayed in her hair. “The only thing that isn’t okay is if you stop.”

 

A laugh and Nora moved her hands up to Ellie’s thighs, drifting beneath the hem of her dress. The warmth of Ellie’s skin soaked into her hands, and she wanted to curl around it. Sometimes Nora felt so damned cold, but Ellie? Ellie was warm.

 

Not fire, not something that would burn her, but something she wanted to curl around. She wanted to wrap her arms around the secretary and lie beside her, to breath in her scent, to bury her face in Ellie’s hair.

 

For right then though, all she wanted was to see Ellie come.

 

Nora shifted her hands to the inside of Ellie’s thighs, pushing the dress up. She found basic white panties, something so classically Ellie. One hand tugged them down her legs, and Ellie stepped out of them.

 

Nora stroked a single finger across Ellie’s slit, pressing harder when drifted over Ellie’s clit. “Every time I saw you sitting at the desk, I thought about this. You like to cross your legs, but because you fidget, you always uncross them. It’s such a tease.”

 

Nora slipped a finger into Ellie’s cunt, filling her slowly.

 

The moan from Ellie was the shit dreams were made of, breathy, quiet, perfect. Nora wanted to pull more of those sounds from her, to maybe get her to make that same sound along with Nora’s name.

 

Fuck, to hear her cry out Nora’s name as she came?

 

Nora angled her finger forward, her knuckles pressing against Ellie when she pressed in deep. She twisted, searching, using the sounds from Ellie as a guide.

 

She found what she was looking for when Ellie’s hand jerked hard on Nora’s hair. The sharp pain pulled a moan from Nora, but she kept her finger on that same spot.

 

Nora moved forward, pressing a kiss to the top of Ellie’s mound. She bent down and darted her tongue out to trace Ellie’s cleft until she brushed her clit.

 

A loud thud filled the room as Ellie’s head fell back against the wall. Her hips moved forward, her grip on Nora’s hair forcing Nora’s mouth harder against her.

 

That need turned Nora on, and she couldn’t help herself anymore. She used her free hand to yank the zipper of her vault suit down, then slid her hand inside. She used two fingers on her clit, movements efficient as she drowned in Ellie’s taste.

 

Nora used her lips to toy with Ellie’s folds as her finger tormented her g-spot, keeping contact no matter how Ellie twisted.

 

Ellie lifted her leg and set it on Nora’s shoulder, her heel digging into Nora’s back.

 

The new position angled Ellie’s cunt better, and Nora increased the speed of her fingers. She sucked Ellie’s clit, her tongue rubbing against her, eyes closed as she gave herself over to this. It’s what she’d wanted and all those dreams had been nothing compared to this.

 

Ellie tugged on Nora’s hair in a rhythmic cycle that matched the movement of her hips. She fucked Nora’s face, desperate sounds falling from her lips, and Nora would swear she heard her name along with them.

 

Ellie’s leg tightened, her heel pressing hard enough into Nora’s back there’d be a bruise. Her cunt tightened around Nora’s fingers as she came, while Nora stroked her from the inside until each twitch of her cunt relaxed.

 

Nora pulled her fingers from Ellie as she rubbed her own clit toward her release. She rubbed her pulled back enough for Ellie’s dress to fall back into place, then set her forehead against Ellie’s lower stomach. She could still smell Ellie, the scent something she’d never forget, something that would get her wet no matter what. She sped her fingers as she closed in on her own orgasm.

 

Ellie tightened her hand on Nora’s hair once more as she dropped down to a crouch and took Nora’s lips in a kiss. She had to taste herself on Nora’s lips, and the thought had Nora coming.

 

She cried out against Ellie’s lips as she came, her back arched, her muscles knotting up so tight she couldn’t breathe for a moment.

 

When her body eased, Ellie’s lips still moved against hers, gentle kisses that brought her back.

 

Nora pulled her hand from her vault suit, a tremble in her shoulders. Fuck, she’d needed that, needed the release, the chance to just forget everything but a warm, welcome body.

 

“You going to leave, now?”

 

Ellie set her forehead against Nora’s. “Do you want me to?”

 

“No. I can’t promise tomorrow, so I want you all night.”

 

Ellie smiled, that sweet smile Nora loved, before standing and taking Nora’s hands in hers. Nora tossed an extra shirt on the table for Ellie before she got into her own pajama. She locked the house, turned off the lights, and gave Ellie a few minutes to dress and reconsider.

 

While she wanted Ellie to stay, she wanted her to stay because she wanted to, not because a post-orgasm glow made it seem like a good idea.

 

Nora trudged up the stairs, legs heavy, body tired. In her bed, she found Ellie, her long brown hair loose and spilling over the pillows.

 

Had she ever seen a better sight?

 

Nora set her pipboy on the before she crawled into bed beside Ellie.

 

Ellie rolled over and sat up enough to reach over her. She fiddled with the buttons of the pipboy until the radio came on, turned low, Mags voice singing Good Neighbor into the darkness.

 

“Thought you’d want to get some sleep.”

 

Ellie slid a thigh over Nora’s hip, her lips brushing against Nora’s in a sweet tease. “Maybe later. For now? Dance with me, Nora.”

 


End file.
